1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle, and more particularly to an energy-saving vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
For vehicles, upward resistance occurs during high-speed travelling, and automakers try to overcome the upward resistance by increasing weight of the vehicles.
However, increase of weight also results in high energy consumption. Moreover, automakers use ethanol driven vehicles, hydrogen vehicles, air-powered vehicles and so on to replace conventional vehicles whereby saving energy. But an un-neglectable problem with them is that energy consumption thereof is still high after various transmission devices are used.